Fifty Shades of Jordan
by Mrs Jordan
Summary: my very own version of 50 shades Nick Jordan style i hope u like x
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Jordan

Walking towards the exit she sighed heavily needing a cigarette, it had been one hell of a morning already and it was barely 11am. "Good Morning Dr Hanna" she heard from the figure passing her, it was Mr Jordan she stood there in a daze she didn't know what was different about him this morning but he looked mighty fine. He was in a dark bespoke suit, a dark blue shirt with the top 2 buttons undone, his shoes all polished and shiny and his hair well his hair was a different matter all spikey in the middle and shaved around the outside. Then it hit her as she looked into his eyes he had a little twinkle, a little twinkle she'd never seen before she saw his lips moving but she didn't hear a sound as her eyes slowly made their way to his lips, she'd never noticed how delicious they looked before. "so when are you" is all she heard as she came out of her daze, "huh sorry, in a world of my own then", "seriously Dr Hanna I hope you don't do that when treating patients I said when are you going to give up the fags?" he said with a hint of something in his voice but Zoe couldn't figure out what it was it wasn't his usual sarcasm. "when you stop asking silly questions you already know the answer too" she flashed him a smile as she turned back towards the door, Nick didn't reply which shocked her this wasn't the normal Nick Jordan he simply gave her a cheeky grin with a twinkle in his eye, turned on his heel and walked off. Leaning against the wall outside the ED taking a last drag of her cigarette she thought about Nick "what is up with him today, why is he so different?" she asked herself, confused she went back inside to get on with her work.

She let him slip her mind as she worked through her patients but it seemed whenever she forgot about how gorgeous he looked that very morning he'd be there, behind her and in her opinion, watching everything she did. She thought she was being paranoid until Charlie asked "Have you done something wrong today Zoe?" "No why you ask" she replied, "because Mr Jordan is watching you like a hawk, you must of done something" he said in a hushed voice, "well I don't think so, I'll find out soon enough I'm due a rollicking" she said with a chuckle. Charlie just smiled and walked off leaving Zoe there to think about it "see I told you he's following you. He's after you" she her inner goddess she quickly shook that thought out of her head and said "don't be silly" and carried on with her work yet again.

Later that day she had to go to Nicks office for some advice on a patient she was nervous and she couldn't think why, her palms became sweaty, her heart rate increased so did her breathing before knocking on his door she quietly said to herself "calm down Zo, you've been in his office a million times before what's so different about this time". She carefully knocked on his door "come" she heard from the other side upon entering Nicks eyes shot up at her like rockets she couldn't take her eyes off them it was like his pupils were on fire and he looked smoking hot, "Phwoar" screamed her inner goddess, well she obviously agreed. Zoe stood there speechless for what felt like hours but was really only seconds. He sat leaning back in his chair with a pen in one hand twirling it around playfully and the other hand on his thigh, she could see the traces of chest hair from where his shirt buttons were undone she gasped, never noticing this before it was hot. "Well what can I do for you Dr Hanna" "I'd like a second opinion on this patient please" she said as she held out the patients file. He stood up, walked around his desk, took the file and perched himself against his desk, Zoe stood there in silence it wasn't very often she was lost for words but she was now. Nick turned around and placed the file on his desk and Zoe approached as they started to talk about the patients x-rays and test results. Then at the same moment they looked up into one another's eyes and she felt something in the pit of her stomach, her eyes searched Nicks and she noticed he had that twinkle again. She felt weak at the knee's 'he wants to bend you over that desk and give you a good seeing too' her inner goddess reared her head again but she just ignored her, her breathing increased and just as the tension was rising her pager went off, she sank inside, lifting it, she was needed in resus so she had to go "oh gotta go needed in resus, I'll leave them notes with you if that's alright" "yes fine Dr Hanna…Laters" she stormed down the corridor breathing still heavy not knowing what to do "Laters, since when did Nick Jordan say Laters?" she asked herself.

Sitting back in his chair he sighed placing his index finger on his chin "what is it with Zoe why's she different today, what's different about her today of all days, she looks the same but she's not, she's sexy" he said to himself, picking up a pen and tapping it against his paperwork, "has it taken me all this time to actually notice her, I've never thought of her that way before but all I can think about now is bending her over this desk" he spoke to himself, he knew this was the first sign of madness but he had to get this out so he could get his head around what he was thinking about a colleague, he'd had relationships with colleagues in the past but they'd mostly ended up in disaster and then there was no working relationship again, was he really going to risk that again?

**Thanks for reading,**** as a lot of women are reading the 50 shades trilogy I thought I'd try my own, let me know what u all think x**


	2. Chapter 2

She woke with a jump, springing forward in her bed. Something had woken her from her deep sleep she was hot and was breathing rapidly, glancing over at the clock it was 6:05am soon time to get up. Lying back down on the bed she placed her right hand over her face trying to wake herself up, slowing her breathing down whilst trying to remember what happened in this dream all she remembered was a dark figure towering over her breathing heavily. She must off dozed off as she woke half an hour later running late she got ready and rushed into work trying to avoid a Mr Jordan rollicking first thing in the morning.

Rushing into the ED fingers crossed Mr Jordan would be in his office and not know she was 10 minutes late, she peered in and when she didn't see him rushed past reception and just as she thought she'd got away with it a stern voice came from nowhere, "And what time do you call this Dr Hanna?", Zoe let out a sigh 'jeez' she muttered, turning on her heel she plastered a smile on her face and apologized "yes I know I'm late" And before she could finish he cut in "before you give me a lame excuse I've heard a million times before and don't want to hear again, don't let it happen again and go to work" he said the last part with a real fire in his voice that she only heard when he was really mad but his eyes told her differently. Zoe looked at him quizzingly not saying anything then turned on her heel to go to work, she couldn't figure out what kind of mood he was in this morning normally she knew within a minute, his body language and tone of voice told her and everyone else that he wasn't a happy bunny this morning so keep out of his way but looking into his eyes he looked different there was a tiny hint of a sparkle.

She went around the rest of the day with a weird sensation upon her and she couldn't shake it, sitting in the staff room at dinner she suddenly remembered her dream and those eyes, she dreamt about Mr Jordan. "oh my god" she gasped holding her hand to her mouth. Remembering the tall dark figure over her, the heavy breathing and the sensation she had in the dream and waking up, "oh my god" she shouted louder, realising she'd had a sex dream about her boss. She flushed red not believing it, "how has this happened, it can't be happening I shouldn't be dreaming things like that, he's my boss" she told herself 'but he was good though wasn't he' her subconscious reared her ugly but honest head again. Zoe smiled to herself, drank the rest of her coffee and tried to snap out of the daze she'd gotten herself into.

After realising about her dream the night before Zoe tried her best to avoid Nick because when she saw him she had flash backs of heavy breathing and got a pulling sensation deep down, then she'd flush red.

It was 5pm which meant only one thing in Zoe's book, it was time for the pub and just as she was walking out with some of the others. She caught a glimpse of Mr Jordan in the corner of her eye and put her head down so she didn't have to look at him then out of nowhere came "good night Dr Hanna" she turned round to look him straight in the face with a smile "you too Mr Jordan" and with a twinkle in his eye he flashed her a wink. Zoe quickly turned on her heel as she felt herself blushing and she couldn't let him see what effect he had on her and off she went to the pub.

**Sorry its short next one will be better, hope u liked it x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taken forever to upload another chapter, hope u like it as usual, be prepared not for the prudish type thanks x**

"Ahhh, Ummm" she woke herself fidgeting, hot and groaning. Sitting up in bed brushing her hair back of her face with her hand and taking a few deep breaths she said "oh no not again, this can't be happening". It worried her but once she'd had time to think about it a smile beamed across her face "oh Zo" she said to herself. "Don't complain it's the only action you're getting at the minute plus if he's giving you orgasms like that in your sleep imagine what the real thing would be like" her subconscious had reared her head to voice her opinion, one Zoe didn't appreciate but flushed red at her last comment.

Standing at the nurse's station she got a tingle down her spine looking up she realised Mr Jordan was walking towards her with that walk that showed he had power and also a big package, she couldn't tear her eyes away, he approached her. "Good morning Dr Hanna, how are you this fine day" "oh you know same old same old" she acted calm when really she was quivering which made her thighs clench together thinking about her recent dream, "nice to know, anyway can't stand round chatting all day isn't there patients to treat" he said sarcastically. "yes but you'll find you're the one talking to me Mr Jordan" she replied cheekily, "I'll let you have that one Dr Hanna" he said in a hushed voice and winked, which made her weak at the knee's and off he went.

A few hours went by and Zoe had been called to Mr Jordan's office, standing at the door her heart felt like it was coming out of her chest as she raised her hand to knock Mr Jordan suddenly opened the door. "Oh…erm…you wanted to see me" she said stuttering, "yes Dr Hanna please come in and take a seat" he said standing aside holding the door open. She placed herself in the chair opposite his desk and sat there quietly as he shut the door and walked over to the blinds closing them, she didn't think much of this because he often did it in meetings when he didn't want to be disturbed. As he closed then he began to speak "So Dr Hanna what are we going to do" she looked at his puzzled "about what? I don't understand" "About us" he replied walking over to her "erm…" she became silent. He crouched down in front of her looking into her eyes "I know you want me and quite frankly I want you" he leaned in for a kiss which she reciprocated it was slow and soft but then something else took over it became desperate as their tongues slid over one another, they stood up and as they did the chair went flying with their hands all over one another he leaned her against the desk and because she was considerably shorter than him he picked her up and placed her on the edge of his desk shifting everything out of the way. Leaving her lips he traced kisses down her neck all the time Zoe's breathing becoming more erratic, laying her down he started to unbutton her blouse kissing her more with every piece of flesh it revealed, leaving it to hang open he moved back to her mouth as he squeezed her breasts. By this time she was more than ready for him she was throbbing with excitement and want. He worked his way back down her body peeling off her skirt "I'm going to make you scream like you've never screamed before" he said with promise in his voice, "Ohh…please" she begged. With that he ripped off her underwear and gently kissed and sucked her clit making her moan licking up and down her he said "you taste so good" with a moan. As it became more and more intense Zoe began gripping on to the desk ledge feeling herself on the brink of an orgasm with one blow on her sex she released "that's it baby" he said with a dirty grin. Still recovering from her recent orgasm she heard the zip on his trousers come down and as she lifted her head saw him reveal his length as he pulled his boxers down, her eyes widened in surprise looking up to the ceiling quietly said "thank you god" and within a second he rammed into her. Zoe gasped and Nick stilled then withdrew for a second before ramming into her again and as before Zoe quivered beneath him he repeated this act a few times before he really got going. Zoe hooked her legs around his waist to bring him closer, deeper within minutes she felt another orgasm coming and as Nick exploded on top of her filling her she went to pieces beneath him. With his head on her stomach catching his breath he placed a quick chaste kiss and withdrew himself making Zoe wince.

Having got dressed she looked at Nick and said "well that was an interesting meeting Mr Jordan" giving her a satisfied grin "yeah maybe we can do it again sometime Dr Hanna" "Oh I most definitely think we can" giving him a just fucked satisfied smile. Straightening out her clothes she approached the door "oh and Zoe I'll be thinking about you walking round the ED knickerless for the rest of the day" with the biggest dirtiest grin on his face, "I have no doubt you will Mr Jordan, good day" also grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Good day Dr Hanna".


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the E.D with a coffee in her hand and the biggest smile on her face, she was 5 minutes late as usual but she thought after yesterday's performance Mr Jordan wouldn't mind. Walking past him at the nurses station thinking she'd got away with it flashing him a smile. "And what time do you call this? My office, 10minutes" he said with fire in his voice 'my god he's pissed' even her subconscious was shocked, she didn't say a thing shock took over her body for a minute then thinking she was in for a repeat performance hurried getting ready and rushed up to his office 'ready' for him. As before she was a little nervous knocking on his office door but excited with memories of his 'performance' from the day before still fresh in her mind. "come" she heard from the other side of the door, she walked in with a little smile on her face, he sat at the other side of his desk looking dark and dangerous she hadn't realised how much she liked this look on him until now. Pointing to the chair while he had a mouthful of coffee she sat and literally squirmed in her chair for what was about to come.

"I don't know why you're smiling Dr Hanna, there's nothing remotely funny about being late no matter if its 5 minutes or an hour and wasting my time having to tell you off yet again, when I have more important things to do" the smile dropped off Zoe's face not believing what she was hearing. "but i…erm…I thought" stuttering in shock, he butted in "you thought just because we fucked you thought you could take the piss and get away with being late yet again" he was so cold in his words to her, Zoe was speechless "no, I mean…umm" "that's exactly what you thought Zoe and I'm sorry but that's not how I work" his face had no expression and he looked dead behind the eyes. "That's not what I thought at all" "yes it is don't lie to me Dr Hanna" "I'm not" she said standing up before shouting "oh screw you!" "You'd like to" he shot back surprising her, "you arse" she glared at him before leaving the room slamming the door on her way out.

"you alright Zo" said Linda concerned, "yeah just that dick of a clinical lead" "oh right, he didn't look very happy I guess he gave you a good rollicking" "yeah to say the least" looking up at Linda she let out a little chuckle "bloody men eh", Linda nodded "all the same only useful for one thing and their not that good at that" they both laughed, Zoe agreed "damn right".

She went round the rest of the day still pretty pissed off giving him stabbing looks whenever he was in the vicinity, finally it was home time all she wanted to do was go home have a glass of wine, a hot bath and forget all about that idiot of a clinical lead.

Glass in hand she climbed into a nice hot bubble bath and relaxed then she had an uneasy feeling which made her feel sick opening her eyes "what the fuck, how did you get in" jumping out of her skin and trying to cover herself up with bubbles, "oh calm down Dr Hanna it's nothing I didn't see yesterday" he shot her a dirty grin, sitting on the toilet seat dressed in just his black trousers and blue shirt with a glass of wine in his hand. "can you get out please" "I'd rather not" he replied with that twinkle in his eyes, walking over to the bath and crouching down he went to kiss her but didn't and softly said "now can you get out please" she replied "and as you said I'd rather not" "I'd rather you did" he said with fire and passion in his voice. Leaning in further he took her mouth passionately making her squirm beneath him "the towel" she whispered. He reached over for it as she stood up and revealed her soaked body, wrapping it around herself Nick stood in front of her picking her up and taking her lips once again carrying her to the bedroom.

Throwing her on the bed he stood at the edge and Zoe could notice his bulge getting bigger thinking this was her chance she crawled along the bed to where he was standing knelt up looking into his eyes he still had that twinkle, she started unbuttoning his shirt trailing kisses down his manly chest until she came to his belt she quickly unbuckled it and released his length licking her lips she placed it in her mouth and gently sucked holding him still she got faster pushing him to the back of her throat. "Oh Zoe…stop I don't wanna cum" she carried on sucking harder until his hands reached down grabbing her stopping her. Pushing her back onto the bed spreading her legs wide and settling beneath them he filled her with a groan, after 2 hours and several positions later she collapsed on top of him huffing and puffing, wincing when he pulled out of her she was sore but a good sore within seconds she fell asleep with his arm around her waist.

Hours later she woke with terrible just fucked slightly wet hair and an empty bed.

**Thanks for reading and following guys sorry its taking a while I'm finding it hard to write this one, not keen on the ending as it was rushed xx**


	5. Chapter 5

'Wish I could lay down beside you when the day is done, And wake up to your face against the morning sun, But like everything I've ever known you disappear one day, So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away' were the magical words Adele was singing from Zoe's car stereo, she found herself relating to the lyrics which didn't happen very often.

Walking into the ED raring to get to work, she didn't even see Nick at reception she marched straight into the staffroom to get ready, even if she had seen him there was no doubt in her mind she was pissed at him. She liked a bit of fun along with the rest, she didn't want a relationship anyway but he didn't communicate with her unless he wanted to get his end away and it infuriated her. She felt like she was his 'friend with benefits' but she wasn't his friend, she was so confused.

Standing in the nurses station listening to a few of them talking including Lenny and Jay talking about Lenny's latest conquest when Mr Jordan approached, Jay said "oh yeah love them and leave them ay Lenny", Zoe took the opportunity "I bet you're the love them and leave them kind of bloke aren't you Nick" waiting for a reply he just looked up from his paperwork and said "isn't there any work to be done" in his stern authoritive voice and a blank stare then walked off. Lenny just looked at Zoe "guess he's not getting any, then again who'd blame anyone wanting to stay away from Miss grumpy knickers" Jay burst out laughing whilst Zoe just smiled trying not to think about the night before, grabbing her paperwork she walked off in the direction of cubicles she had a lovely boil to lance.

A while later she was on her break having a quick coffee her phone buzzed, she didn't recognize the number but opened the text which read 'My office A.S.A.P Mr J.' "how the hell did he get my number" she said to herself, putting her phone down she finished her coffee very slowly savouring every sip and knowingly taking her time, why should she hurry for him it was her break she thought. Eventually she took a steady walk up to his office. Upon entering his office he shot up out of his chair, strutted towards her "about time, where have you been" he said with urgency, "I've been on my break or do you expect me to give up my break to listen to your shit now" "Oh shut up" "excuse me" she gasped, "shut up and kiss me" he lunged at her pushing her against the wall next to the door, running his hands all over her body, pulling her blouse out her skirt putting his hands underneath it and up her back making her quiver.

Soon enough she was standing there in just her underwear and high heels not understanding why she was nearly naked and he was still fully clothed her thought faded as he lifted her, pushing his hips into her to hold her in place as he unzipped his trousers, quickly moved her knickers to one side and filled her with his throbbing manhood, in no time he gave her orgasm after orgasm, she was well and truly fucked. He placed her gently on the floor before wiping his manhood and tucking himself away, he sat back down in his chair with no expression in his face as he pulled out some paperwork as Zoe began to get dressed she couldn't believe him, they'd just had sex and he hasn't said a word to her. Upon leaving she caught him looking in the corner of her eye and a little smile emerge on his face 'yes' she screamed inside that's all she needed to know he enjoyed himself as much as she did.

Walking down the hall her smile faded the further she got, she went there prepared to have it out with him and she did but not in the way she wanted, he'd got what he wanted yet again and while she enjoyed everything he did to her body she now felt used and it wasn't a nice feeling.

**Hope u like it's a bit rushed so not as good as the rest let me no thanks again xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Settling down on the sofa for the night with a glass of white in one hand and the tv remote in the other, after flicking through the channels for what seemed forever she settled on a nature programme about winter babies only because she was bored and thought they were cute.

Sometime later her phone rang knowing full well who it would be and still feeling pretty pissed off and used she answered. "Zoe is unavailable for a fuck right now but if you.." she was cut off midsentence "Zo you alright, its jasmine" "oh shit, sorry Jaz you alright" she said in an apologetic tone. "yeah I am but it doesn't like you are, men trouble", "you know the usual, calling round when they want a fumble then sodding off" she sighed. "oh Zoe, so who's this one then?" "just someone from work", "what have I told you don't get involved with anyone from work it can only end badly, what's he like", "oh he's a pain in the arse the whole world revolves around him and everyone is at his beck and call" she said frustratingly. "Oh, now tell me what he's really like". After a short silence she sighed and said "well he's gorgeous, powerful, caring when he wants to be and great in bed" "oh well he's perfect then" she replied sarcastically then went on to say "and you've fallen for him haven't you?". Zoe didn't say a thing, "I take that silence as a yes then, just tell him" "that's easy for you to say, you haven't met him" "haha oh Zoe you do make me giggle get yourself into some predicaments, anyway I've gotta go bath the kids, I'll try call tomorrow let me know how you get on and be strong, talk soon" "yeah ok Jaz, speak soon, bye" putting the phone down she took a big gulp of her wine, turned the tv off and went for a hot bubble bath to reflect on the day's events and make a decision on what she should do.

**Hope u like sorry it'****s been ages since updated, try get it finished asap as have another fanfic to start x**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe went into work with fire in her belly with the intention of setting Mr Jordan straight but is soon changed, standing at reception shortly after the shift had started, a man approached with a big bunch of flowers and according to the card they were for her. Everyone stared as Noel passed them to her and she opened the card which simply said 'sorry' she knew instantly who they were from and knew how much of a deal it would have been for Nick to make a romantic gesture. She placed the card in her pocket and the flowers in the staffroom then decided to go see Mr Jordan.

Taking the card out of her pocket she placed it on his desk in front of him which made him look up and smile "you like them?" "I love them" she smiled, "good I'm glad" "but why?" "because I've been an arse and I wanted to apologize, you have to understand Dr Hanna this what I'm feeling is all new to me I don't know what to do" "what do you mean what your feeling?" she said trying not to smile, He stood up and walked round to her placing his right hand in her hair "you've got me all untangled and I don't know what to do, what are you doing to me?" "probably the same as what you're doing to me" they kissed softly as he ran his fingers through her hair and her hands ran up his back.

"I want you Dr Hanna" "I want you too Mr Jordan" she looked up from her mobile, as she sat on the sofa in his office. "No you don't understand, I really want you , I want you in ways you couldn't imagine, I want you submissive" his voice was low and seductive. "Go on I'm listening" she said intrigued to what he wanted to do to her. "I want to tie you up and have my wicked way with you, like no one has before" Zoe squeezed her thighs together just him talking was turning her on. "Are you up for that Dr Hanna?" he asked, Zoe gasped and let out an urgent "yes" "good" he smiled. Zoe stood straightening her skirt "ok see you tonight then?" "yes of course" he replied and off she went with a spring in her step thinking about what would happen 'tonight'.

Knocking on his front door with a bottle of wine in hand Zoe was slightly nervous but excited it was like she was a teenage girl all over again about to lose her virginity it was thrilling. Nick answered in jeans and a t-shirt barefooted, he had lovely feet she thought, she couldn't get over how hot he looked in jeans, which were tight in all the important places she grinned to herself while her inner goddess just stayed quiet, jaw on floor. "Come in Dr Hanna" Nick stood aside and let Zoe in taking her coat he raised an arm towards the front room "after you".

Sitting on the sofa with music in the background Zoe made herself comfortable, Nick sat beside her, placing a hand on her leg he leaned forward and softly kissed her neck "umm you smell so good, I've been waiting to do that all day" "I've been waiting all day for you to do that" she replied in a whisper. "can I take you to bed?" he asked "most certainly" she replied her heart rate increasing with every second that went by. Standing up he took her hand and led her into the spare room, she thought this was weird but didn't really care, she was going to have Nick Jordan inside her soon he could of led her onto the balcony and she wouldn't of cared. It was a dark room with a double bed in the centre looking round it was bizarre it looked like a normal spare room apart from the handcuffs, blindfolds, whips etc around the room she gasped. "don't worry its all safe I'll treat you as a beginner" "a beginner, what you do this to all the women you sleep with" "No Zoe only the one's I can trust and know they'll enjoy it and you will" "how do you know I will" she shot back. "because I know you and you might not know it yourself but you are very kinky between the sheets" she smiled and thought what the hell, her inner goddess was jumping for joy she was definitely kinky. Zoe shrugged her shoulders "ok let's do it" and pulled Nick towards her, he pushed her onto the bed undressing and caressing her as he went once she was naked he straddled her "do you trust me" "yes" she gasped "good" with that he handcuffed her hands and feet to the bed and blindfolded her. She lie there completely naked legs spread wide and there was nothing she could do despite this she was still turned on at the fact she couldn't see him it would be all about his touch. Suddenly he got off her and left the room, within minutes he was back with what sounded like a drink she could hear ice clinking in the glass, 'funny time to want a drink' she thought. She felt the bed dip beside her then his mouth on her tracing down her chest then around one nipple while his expert fingers squeezed and pulled on the other, suddenly he bite her nipple and gently pulled on it, it hurt at first. She felt the coldness of an ice cube slide between her breasts and over her nipples, it was freezing but somehow amazing at the same time it turned her on even more. He worked her body the further down her body he got the hotter she became, wherever he went the ice cube followed. Soon enough he was between her legs burying his tongue while manipulating her with the ice cube set on her clit. Within minutes she climaxed like she had never before she tried closing her legs to make it stop but she couldn't Nick carried on and so did her orgasm "ohhhh yessss" she screamed she could feel Nicks smile on her as he stopped. She lie there helpless and exhausted when she feels the weight on the bed shift and as quick as a flash Nick is filling her, his hips banging against hers like there's no tomorrow a minute ago she couldn't keep her eyes open now she was turned on again. After what seemed like ages of him going like the clappers he shot his load deep inside her which in turn made her climax again. She was well and truly fucked she couldn't even move, she'd never been this tired before, now she knew how much he truly wanted her. Nick straddled her again leaning forward to undo her handcuffs before getting a blanket, throwing it over her and spooning her deep into the night.

**Sorry**** its taken forever to do this let me know what u think thanks x**


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up in a daze it took a few moments for Zoe to realise where she was rolling over she realised Nick wasn't there. Running her hands through her hair with a big sigh she realised she had one of Nick's shirts on not thinking anything of it she climbed out of bed, as her bare feet hit the laminate she gasped "ooh that's bloody freezing".

"Good morning Dr Hanna" she heard from the corner of the kitchen as she walked in, "oh hello Mr Jordan" "you sleep well" "yes thank you, erm this shirt I don't remember..." Nick jumped in "Ahhh that was me, I thought you might get cold so put a t-shirt on you, hope you don't mind" "well thank you, it was nice of you to think of me" "well I can't have you getting ill Dr Hanna I need you fit and healthy" he said giving her a little wink. Putting her arms around his neck and his resting on her hips she said "ah well there's always an ulterior motive with you isn't there nick" "you know it baby I can't have my wicked way with you if you're not very well" "oh and we wouldn't want that would we" she smiled and leant forward for a kiss. Nick kissed her passionately as Zoe's arms were up so was her t-shirt revealing her bare bottom, nick gave it a cheeky squeeze and groaned this always did unspeakable things to Zoe and made her want him more. She pulled herself away from him and walked towards the bathroom to freshen up knowing nick was watching she gave him a little wiggle and off she went.

After a shower and freshen up she went back in the kitchen to find coffee and croissants on the side with a note on the coffee machine 'sorry had to go in early, have a good day Dr Hanna' she smiled, grabbed a cup and croissant and got ready for work. Before long she was ready for another day at the office especially with the memories of last night still fresh in her mind.

Walking up to reception Linda stopped her in her tracks "no need to ask what you got up to last night" "I wouldn't honestly know what you are on about" but Zoe couldn't hide her smile which gave the game away, "oh yeah and I'm the queen of Sheba" Linda laughed, Zoe just smiled and raised her eye brows to let her know she was right but it wasn't the right time or place to talk about it. No one knew about her and nick and they wasn't going to find out now so she just smiled and walked on, she wasn't expecting Linda to follow her but she did "well...come on Zoe I need some goss" "well what can I say" "well start with who is he I don't think I need to ask if he's any good in that department because the glow of you today tells me he is" Zoe laughed "haha really" "yeah Zo you have a twinkle in your eye a spring in your step and your smile reaches your eyes" "oh god, well he is amazing put it this way he's the best I've ever had and that's all your getting outta me" "oh Zoe" Zoe smiled and off she went.

She went round the rest of the day grinning like a Cheshire cat and everyone noticed but she took all the comments on the chin at one point nick walked past her and gave her a cheeky wink which made her smile even more. All she could think about throughout the day was his body and the way she felt it move on top of hers, his breath on her body and most of all what he'd do to her tonight.


End file.
